Guilty crown season 2
by Khalsa
Summary: Hey guys we all have seen Guilty crown. I'm going to change last episode from when Inori processed in Mana and mana wake up and see the shu and run toward him.I'm going to add some my story there are 9 main characters: 1)Shu 2)Inori 3)Mana 4)Hare 5)Ayase 6)Gai 7)Tomoe(he is a universe king with incredible power) 8)Yuu(with new power) And 9)main villan Berus(he has a power of God )
1. Chapter 1 Every thing changes

Guilty crown season 2 we already seen Guilty crown season 1 to the last episode I'm going to change last episode from when Inori processed into Mana and Mana wake up and see the Shu and ran toward him

Episode 1 Every thing changes

Mana ran toward Shu and tightly huge and say you change your mind now you are ready to marry me. I know that you love me and you know that after I die I not stop loving you but when my soul came in Inori body and I'm alive again I want to control this body but she was monster she not giving me to control the body.

Before sentence complete Shu push away Mana and said in loud voice she is not monster You are a monster.

Mana start crying and say how dare you push me after I die I not stop loving you

In middle Gai come and says to Mana let me talk to him. Mana says okay. Gai says to Shu come with me there I want to talk to you. Gai takes Shu Into a room and says why are you doing this you know that she loves you then why are you not excepting her. Shu says what are you saying Gai how can I marry my own sister. Gai says then what she loves you more than anyone. Shu says she is a devil you know that before lost Christmas what she said I would become devil myself and bring about the Apocalypse and you know that she has a virus Apocalypse and you know that who bring lost Christmas she brings now also she doing that and I hate her I love Inori and now she is in Inori body she change my life into hell how can I marry her

Gai says in angry voice why lost Christmas happen because of you Shu not her many people die because of you because you not except her proposal now also you are doing this I know your life is filled with sadness, pain but you only make your life like this and your life is not only filled with pain Mana life has more pain then you your pain is nothing in front of her pain you changes her life and you life into hell but you can change this if you marry her every thing change she became devil because of you now you have time to change it now you can make her angle she do things that you love she always want is that you will be happy

Shu realize that he was wrong about Mana and says you are write this is all my fault .

Shu walk toward Mana and huge her and says I'm really sorry. Mana smiles and says it's fine

I'm sorry because this chapter is to shot next time I will try to write a long chapter. Okay this is time to say by but before saying that I'm going to give you one suspense . The name of a next chapter Inori is going to come back. By see you next time


	2. Chapter 2 Inori is going to come back

Hey guys nice to see you again. If you like my story or not but please send review I think my first chapter is not prefect because I'm not so good in English but thanks to Twilight Angel Demon he help me to correct my mistakes. I'm really sorry .As I said name of this chapter is Inori is going to come back. Last time we read Shu walk toward Mana and huge her and says I'm really sorry. Mana smiles and says it's fine. Now I will start from where I stop

Chapter:- 2

Inori is going to come back

Mana smiles and says it's fine. Shu says I never seen your kindness and your love. I always thought you are a devil. But I'm wrong you loves me more than anyone. Mana says no I don't love you more than Inori and I know you love Inori more than any one that why I thought I will not destroy Inori soul that is alive inside me when you want she can control this body and If you don't want me I will never show you my face again.

Shu says no because of me you destroy your body and now also you are saying that you are going to give this body to Inori and you are going to destroy your soul

Before he complete his sentence Yuu's father Berus attack on Shu with his God power and says what have you done to my son

Shu and Mana was highly injured by his attack. And they both fall very away from Berus.

Berus goes closer to Shu and keep his hand on Shu's chest and says die and he is going to use his power to kill Shu

Before Berus use his power

king of universe Tomoe attack on Berus. Berus fall away from Shu. Tomoe goes near to Shu and says he is your enemy too. Shu says what do you mean by he is your enemy too.

Tomoe answer he killed my father but I can't kill him without any proof. I don't have any proof that he killed my father but I can fight against him if I fight from your side. From now we are friends I will help you.

Shu asked who is he ? and who are you? Tomoe answer he is Yuu's father Berus and My name is Tomoe the universe king. I think you want my help you are very badly injured but don't worry I will heal you in 1 min

Shu asked you can heal me with your power. Tomoe answer there is nothing which I cannot do.

Before he complete his sentence Yuu attack on Tomoe. Tomoe block his attack. Berus look at Yuu and happily says son you are not dead. Yuu answer there is no one who can kill me

When Berus and Yuu is doing family drama. Tomoe heal the Shu and Mana and Tomoe gives new power to Shu that he can fight.

Fight start Shu fight with Yuu and Tomoe fight with Berus. In fight Tomoe realize that they cannot win from them. Tomoe use his power and hide himself, Shu and Mana and ran back to his planet.

They reached at king of universe planet. Planet Nanami

Then Tomoe asked from Shu the whole story and Shu tells the whole story to him

Tomoe asked you love Inori and hare. Shu answer yes. Then Tomoe says I can bring them back to life I can make new bodies same to same but I don't know how they look you have anything from which I know how they look. Shu says yes I have

Shu took out his wallet and handed two images to Tomoe.

Tomoe look at the images and makes two body one is of Inori and other is of Hare. He goes near to Mana and he take out soul of Inori and put in new Inori's body. He makes Hare's soul and put in new Hare's body and now they both are alive they both open there eyes

I'm giving you suspense back. I know you all want to know what is going to come in next chapter. Now time to say by by :)


End file.
